Fuite vers le bonheur
by Louna Davis
Summary: Os dans le cadre du Twilight contest.
Présentation : Dérapage incontrôlé (Le Twilight Contest)

Titre : Fuite vers le bonheur

Couple : Bella et Edward

Rating : M (Lemon)

Les personnages de Twilight appartiennent bien sur à Stephenie Meyer (chanceuse devant l'Eternel), je ne suis responsable que de contexte de cet OS dans le cadre du concours « Dérapage incontrôlé ».

Donne moi tes clefs Alice , vite !

Je viens avec toi Bella, tu n'es pas en état de rouler.

Si ! Donne moi tes clefs, je ne me suis jamais sentis aussi bien de ma vie.

Je te l'avais dis pourtant et comme toujours tu ne m'as pas écouter alors que j'ai toujours raison.

File moi tes putains de clefs que je puisse partir avant qu'il n'arrive, la leçon de moral attendra.

Sois prudente, je vais essayer de retenir Jacob le plus longtemps possible.

Le brouhaha des appels s'approchait de nous il me fallait fuir au plus vite .

Bella, Bella mais qu'est ce que tu fais ?

J'ai juste eu le temps de voir le visage empreint de **surprise** de celui qui avait partager ma vie pendant plus de trois ans avant de monter dans la voiture neuve d'Alice.

Ma vie entière aurait pu être résumé en trois simples mots : **Tentation, Hésitation** et depuis ce matin **Révélation .**

Je ne savais pas vraiment où j'allais mais à cette instant je ne m'étais jamais sentis plus libre et plus heureuse, **pas de faux ou usage de faux,** pas de fausses **promesses** , juste la vision d'un **futur** meilleur.

La nuit commençait tout juste à tomber et il allait falloir que je songe à trouver où dormir et que je prévienne quand même mon père et Alice. Elle devais se ronger les ongles et bien plus en pensant à tous ce que je pouvais faire à sa nouvelle voiture. Mais avant même que cette pensée n'ai terminé de traverser mon cerveau , la si précieuse voiture de ma meilleure amie émis un gémissement qui n'augurait rien de bon et dans un dernier soubresaut me signifiât sa **défection.**

Me voilà donc au beau milieu de nulle part et dans le noir, **les deux choses tout en haut de ma liste des choses que je déteste par dessus tout .**

Fichue voiture... elle était pourtant neuve.

Heureusement j'avais dans ma poche mon arme secrète, le dernier cadeau que m'avais fait Jacob à peine quelques jours avant .

 _******* Flash-back *******_

 _Une semaine auparavant ._

 _Tiens ma chérie !_

 _Jacob me tendis un petit paquet tout emballé d'un beau papier bleu ._

 _un **cadeau**? Tu sais pourtant que je n'aime pas recevoir des cadeaux._

 _Ouvre et arrête de râler !_

 _D'une main tremblante je défis le petit emballage. A ma plus grande **surprise** c'était un téléphone portable dernier cris._

 _mais …_

 _il n'y a pas de mais , je veux pouvoir te joindre en cas de besoin et ta vieillerie ne fonctionne qu'une fois sur deux._

 _C'était encore un de ces **stratagèmes** pour **pouvoir** me contrôler et savoir où je me trouvais en tout occasion._

 _Jacob avait tout pour être l'homme parfait, il était grand, fort et très beau en plus d'être intelligent .Il avait une belle carrière et tout lui réussissait._

 _C'était un métisse, son père avait débarque un beau jour des États-Unis,. Il descendait d'une grande ligné d'indien et avait rencontré la mère de Jacob en allant à la préfecture quand il était allé chercher ses nouveaux papiers._

 _Le vrai coup de foudre comme dans les films, un regard, **un geste** et ils savaient qu'ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre._

 _Jacob n'avais hérité malheureusement que la beauté virile de son père, pas de son romantisme, pour lui l'amour se résumait à un couple bien assortit, qui présente bien dans les soirées mondaines de sa boite et qui ne s'entend pas trop mal au lit, du moins une à deux fois par semaine car plus cela empêche de se concentrer._

 _« Les sentiments ne sont qu'une **distraction** » aimait-il me dire._

Capte, capte capte fichu téléphone.

Et la enfin le miracle se produisit , du réseau.

Alice ? Alice t'es la ?

Oui je t'entends très mal! Mais où es tu j'étais morte d'inquiétude !

Pour moi ou pour la voiture ?

Les deux Banane, et ton père aussi d'ailleurs.

Alice je suis en panne, je croyais que ta voiture étais neuve

Elle est neuve mais qu'est ce que t'as fichu me hurla t-elle dessus.

Sa voix était montée d'un octave.

mais rien , j'ai roulé, roulé, roulé toujours tout droit toujours plus loin et d'un seul coup, sans prévenir elle s'est arrêté au milieu d'un trou perdue, moi qui avait de beaux **projets de voyages** celui ci n'en faisait pas partie.

Bella, est ce qu'à un moment tu as songé à remettre de l'essence ?

Ho ! Mais quelle gourde, non je n'y ai pas pensé.

J'ai le déplaisir de t'annoncer que tu es en panne d'essence et que tu n'as plus qu'a appeler du **renfort.** Il doit bien y avoir un garagiste ou un dépanneur même dans le troue du cul du monde.

Mais tu ne vas pas me laisser comme ça, tu vas venir me chercher hein ? Tu vas me rendre ce service ?

Je te signale premièrement que ma voiture avec laquelle tu es en panne est déjà un **service** **rendu** , et ensuite tu ne sais même pas toi même où tu es alors comment voudrais tu que je vienne et pour finir je n'ai pas d'autre voiture donc il va falloir que tu te débrouilles.

Alice...

N'oublie pas « **Tout est bien qui finit toujours bien . »**

Sur ceux elle raccrocha et me laissa là planté comme une grande.

Et maintenant que pouvais-je bien faire, je ne savais pas où j'étais, il faisait toujours plus nuit et marché jusqu'à la civilisation était juste impensable, j'aurais été capable de me casser une jambes en jean et en basket alors comme cela même pas la peine d'y penser.

Différentes solutions :

*Les renseignements ? Non mauvaise idée je ne sais même pas dans quelle région je me trouve.

*Les pompiers ? Non autre mauvaise idée, ils ne vont pas se déplacer parce qu'une barge a oublier de mettre de l'essence dans sa voiture.

*La police ? Oui je crois que j'ai pas beaucoup d'autre choix qui se présente à moi.

allô ? Je suis bien à la police ?

Oui madame que vous arrive t-il ?

Heuuu... vous allez me trouvez ridicule … mais ….j'ai le **don** innée de me mettre dans des situations pas possible...

madame venez en au fait s'il vous plaît .

Je suis en panne je ne sais où, car j'ai roulé tout droit sans remettre de l'essence dans la voiture.

Très bien madame, merci de rester en ligne, je vais localiser votre appel et vous envoyez une patrouille.

Ho ! c'est vrai merci beaucoup.

Voila qui est fait, une patrouille est déjà en route, elle devrait être là d'ici quinze minutes.

Dans l' **attente** ne sortez pas de votre véhicule.

Bonne soirée malgré tout madame , au-revoir.

Merci monsieur au revoir.

 **Tic Tac Tic Tac Tic Tac,** le temps se faisait de plus en plus long.

Alors que je commençais à désespérer , j'ai enfin vue les phares d'une voiture se rapprocher de la mienne.

Mais pas de gyrophare, pas de logo de police ,mon sang se glaça alors dans mes veines.

Je n'étais pas de nature téméraire, même regarder un film d'horreur me faisait peur.

Et justement j'avais laisser Alice me convaincre d'en regarder un la idée !

Un film avec des vampires. E voilà que mon cerveau torturé se mettais a divaguer. Et si l'homme qui était maintenant sorti de sa voiture et approchait dangereusement de moi en était un. Un vampire … un de ceux ayant une grande **soif de sang** !

Le souvenir d'une phrase de ce satanée film me revint à l'esprit, l'acteur principal avait alors balancé :

 **« les choses vont toujours mal quand on regrette d'avoir été impoli envers les vampires »**

Pour une fois soit polis Bella, il le faut ta vie en dépend.

L'homme se pencha et toqua à ma vitre.

Bonsoir madame, c'est bien vous qui êtes en panne ?

Heuuu oui bonsoir monsieur le V...

Pardon ? Je ne vous comprends pas bien pouvez ouvrir votre vitre ?

heuu qui êtes vous ?

La police madame, vous avez appeler mon collègue tout à l'heure.

Qu'est ce qui me prouve que vous êtes bien de la police vous n'avez pas d'uniforme, pas de gyrophare, je veux voir votre plaque !

Madame je venais de terminer mon service quand mon collègue m'a prévenue et comme c'était sur mon chemin je me suis proposé.  
Et ma plaque comme vous dites est dans ma voiture privée qui se trouve en face de vous.  
Mais si vous n'avez pas besoin d'aide je peux très bien repartir.

Non non non resté... j'ai besoin d'aide.

Alors veuillez sortir de ce véhicule ou alors au moins ouvrez cette vitre.

Il n'avait rien d'un vampire, pas de peau trop blanche, pas de longue canine et pas d'yeux rouges.

Il était même extrêmement beau, grand ,à ce que je pouvais voir dans la lumière des phares, plutôt bien foutue. Il m'avait l'air d'avoir les cheveux châtain ou cuivre avec une mèche rebelle qui lui retombais sur les yeux dès qu'il baissait la tête pour me parler. Il s'efforçait de la remettre en place en passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

Il était pour tout dire **irrésistible** et me donnant la sensation que je pouvais lui faire confiance.

 **Il n'y a pas de mots pour cela.**

C'est pourquoi je me décida a sortir de sortir de la voiture.

Alors **pour le coup, je l'ai pas vue venir, celle- là !**

Pourquoi dites vous cela ?

Mais … vous êtes en robe de mariée!

Oui et alors ? C'est la première fois que vous en voyez une ?

A cette heure-ci ,au beau milieu de nulle part et sortant d'une voiture en panne, excusez moi mais OUI !

Mais pour qui se prenait -il celui-la ! **Pourquoi ne suis-je pas parti, tout simplement ? Ah oui ! Parce que je suis une imbécile** ,que je suis en panne et qu'il est là pour me sauver.

I faut bien un début à tout, voilà je serais donc votre début .

Il m'observa avec un regard que je n'avais encore jamais vu sur personne. Il avait les yeux de couleur miel les plus beaux que je n'avais jamais vu .

J'avais l'impression de pouvoir lire au plus profond de lui, il me regardait comme si il avait découvert la plus **brillante** des pierres précieuses.

Que vous êtes il arrivé ?

Je me suis enfuit de mon mariage !

Je ne parlais pas de ça, mais de votre voiture , mais je suis sincèrement désolé que votre mariage n'ai pas fonctionné.

Ho excusez moi, mon mariage n'en a jamais été un, et pour ceux qui est de la voiture vous allez vous moquez de moi .

Je ne ferais jamais pareil chose, c'est mon métier madame je suis là pour vous portez assistance alors dites moi tout .

Tout ?

Il fallait que je me reprenne, cette homme me troublait plus qu'il n'aurait du .

Jacob était …

Je m'arrêtai nette quand je vu un petit sourire naître au coin de ses lèvres et une délicieuse fossette se dessiner. Bizarrement je n'avais qu'une envie lui sauter au cou et l'embrasser juste à cette endroit.

Oups excusez moi, vous parlez de tout sur ma voiture.

Oui, mais vous aurez tout le temps de me raconter votre mariage avorté dans la voiture quand je vous déposerais à l'hôtel le plus proche.

Merci, ...alors pour la voiture … c'est relativement simple, dans ma fuite j'ai oublié de mettre de l'essence dans le réservoir.

OK, j'avoue qu'il faut quand même que je me retienne de rire.

Sans même y réfléchir je lui donna un petit coup sur le bras, comme je le faisait régulièrement avec l'un de mes amis qui m'aurait taquiné.

Au lieu d'ôter ma main comme je l'aurais fait normalement, je m'attardais sur les muscles de son bras alors qu'il ne le retirait pas comme je l'aurais cru.

Il déglutit et repris la parole et me fit sortir de ma transe.

Récupérer ce qu'il vous faut dans le véhicule et fermez le, je vais vous déposez à l'hôtel le plus proche, demain on s'occupera de vous faire remorquer.

Très bien dis je d'une petite voix.

Une fois mon sac à main récupérer (seul effet personnel que j'ai pensé à prendre dans ma fuite) et la voiture fermé à clef je grimpais dans la voiture de l'officier de police.

Il ne m'avais toujours pas dit son nom ni même montré sa plaque.

Quel est votre nom ?

Il avait été plus rapide que moi à poser la question .

Bella … Bella Swan et vous ? Vous ne m'avez toujours pas montré votre plaque.

Lieutenant Cullen , Edward pour les intimes.

Et je n'ai pas de plaque , mais une carte que voici. Les plaques ont les laisses aux américains.

Enchanté lieutenant dis-je en rougissant .

Appelez moi Edward, on est intime maintenant , je vous ai vu en robe de mariée.

Rassurez vous ça ne vous portera pas malheurs, ce n'était pas votre mariage.

Par contre à Jacob cela lui a porté malheur on dirai

Comment savez vous son prénom ?

C'est vous qui l'avez prononcé avant .

Ha oui c'est vrai , moi et mon babillage.

Alors vous me racontez ?

si vous avez du temps à perdre...

 _********Flash-back*******_

 _Trois mois auparavant_

 _Jacob avait encore réussit à me traîner à une de ces satanées réceptions de boulot. Je me sentait vraiment comme la dernière des potiches qu'on expose mais qu'on ne présente pas. De toute manière personne ne me parlais jamais dans ce type de réception. Les femmes qui étaient ici étaient ou comme moi de belles potiches à qui ont avait dit dans le taxi soit belle et surtout tais toi, ou bien c'était des jeunes veuves en mode **première chasse** pour savoir qui sera le prochain pigeons après le décès de leurs riches époux ._

 _Jacob me traînais de groupe en groupe saluant et riant trop fort pour être sincère._

 _Au bout d'une heure à tourner ainsi dans la grande salle de balle, nous nous rendîmes enfin à notre table, où était déjà attablé son patron et sa femme._

 _Alors Jacob, c'est pour quand ce mariage ? Quand on à une perle comme la votre on l'à met dans un coffre pour ne pas se la faire voler._

 _Mais pour quoi me prenait il celui-la, un objet ? Jacob avait bien senti que je m'était crispé et m'avais serrer la main plus fort pour me faire comprendre que je ne devais pas répliquer._

 _Pour très bientôt Monsieur Hale ._

 _Pourquoi pas cette été, les mariages en juillet c'est très bien , ça permet de le faire en extérieur et donc de pouvoir inviter tous les investisseurs et les collaborateurs. Vous ne pensiez quand même pas faire un mariage sans inviter toutes les personnes influentes pour votre carrière mon petit Jacob n'est ce pas ?_

 _Non bien-sur, va pour juillet, n'est ce pas ma chérie, dit il en déposant un baiser sur ma joue._

 _un peu de silence je vous pris, repris son patron en se levant un verre de champagne à la main ._

 _J'ai l'immense plaisir de vous annoncez le futur mariage au mois de juillet de l'un de mes plus brillants cadres supérieur Monsieur Jacob Black ._

 _Et moi dans cette histoire ?_

 _Jacob me força à me lever pour que je salue à mon tour la foule qui nous acclamais._

 _Et me voilà fiancée sans même une demande de **fiançailles.**_

 _Trois mois voilà ce que nous avions pour organiser un mariage digne de la famille royal, tout cela car Monsieur Hale l'avait décidé._

 _Quand j'ai appelé Alice ma meilleure amie le lendemain, elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles._

 _Il l'a fait enfin, après trois ans il te l'a enfin demandé ?_

 _Non Alice il ne m'a rien demandé c'est son patron qui a décrété qu'il fallait qu'on se marie au mois de juillet pour pouvoir y inviter toute la boite._

 _Mais tu le veux ce mariage non ?_

 _Oui … non … je ne sais plus Alice , je voulais un petit mariage avec juste la famille et quelques amis , avec une belle demande en mariage … romantique._

 _Comme celle de tes beaux parents quoi ?_

 _Oui peut être, en tout cas pas comme ça._

 _Bella ? Est ce que tu aimes toujours Jacob ?_

 _Oui …_

 _Mais ?_

 _Mais il a changé depuis qu'il est dans cette boite, ce n'ai plus le jeune prodige de la finance que j'ai connu et dont je suis tombé amoureuse, prêt à toutes les folies, prêt à se jeter du haut d'une corniche dans la mer juste pour voir ce que ça fait._

 _Ça fait un moment que vous êtes ensemble, mais pour moi ce mariage est une mauvaise idée et au fond tu ne l'aime plus depuis un moment ._

 _Tu reste avec lui parce que c'est plus simple ._

 _Simple ?_

 _Oui simple, Bella tu n'as jamais rien fait qui n'était pas soigneusement programmé à la minute près ._

 _Alice c'est sur que je ne change pas aussi souvent d'avis et de mecs que toi! Mais je suis heureuse comme ça_

 _tu es si sûr de ça ?_

 _Bon est ce que tu veux être ma témoin ou pas ?_

 _Bien sur Banane mais ne compte pas sur moi pour te dire que ce mariage est une bénédiction._

 _Plus le **grand jour** arrivait et plus je me sentais perdu et triste. Quand après des nuits de **longues veilles** le jour du mariage arriva, ma décision était prise._

 _Alice poussa la porte et me trouva recroquevillé par terre, déjà toute habillée de ma robe blanche._

 _Rhoo ma belle attention ,déclenchement du plan Orsec on a une **alerte pour cause d'épanchement.**_

 _Ne me fais pas rire, c'est le pire jour de ma vie_

 _tu attends quoi pour fuir alors ?_

 _Toi !_

 _quoi moi ?_

 _Donne moi tes clefs Alice, vite !_

Et me voilà en face de vous, à vous racontez ma pitoyable vie trop parfaite.

Je ne dirai pas que votre vie était parfaite, peut être un peu plus simple avec l'argent de votre ex futur mari, mais elle était loin d'être parfaite et aucune vie ne l'ai vous savez, pas même la mienne.

Vous êtes vous mariez ?

Oui.

Cela me toucha plus que .je ne l'aurais pensé

à mon métier pour être franc, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour sortir et donc pour rencontrer quelqu'un.

Vous m'avez bien rencontrer moi ai-je lâché sans réfléchir.

Oui et j'en suis profondément ravi !

Encore une fois je m'empourprais, je n'avais jamais autant rougis de ma vie entière.

nous y sommes Bella, voilà l'hôtel .

Mon prénom sonnait tout autre dans sa bouche, je me sentait femme, je me sentais importante , je ne me sentait pas comme un objet .

Edward sortit et vint m'ouvrir la portière. L'hôtel est très peu éclairé voir même pas du tout .

vous êtes sur que c'est ouvert ?

En temps normal oui.

Très bien .

Sur la porte en gros il était écris FERMETURE POUR CONGE ANNUEL.

un hôtel qui est fermé au mois de juillet ?

Faut croire qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de touriste.

Je fais quoi moi maintenant, décidément c'est vraiment pas mon jour.

Vous allez venir chez moi !

Pardon ?

Oui j'habite tout près et j'ai de la place pour une nuit ,ce n'ai pas un souci, et puis je ne vais pas vous laissez à la rue, on est intime maintenant vous vous rappelez ?

Vous êtes sur que cela ne va pas vous gênez ?

Mais non si je vous le propose et puis a cette heure ci vous ne trouverez rien de mieux.

Très bien allons y.

Après seulement cinq minutes de route nous nous garâmes devant une charmante petite maison .

Vous voilà chez vous pour la nuit

ça a l'air très...

petit oui, ça doit vous changer de votre grande maison avec Jacob.

J'allais dire charmant, et avec Jacob c'était un appartement .

Excusez moi je me mêle de ce qui ne me regarde pas, suivez moi s'il vous plaît .

La petite battisse était décorer avec goût et tout en sobriété, à l'image d'Edward.

Il l'était l'opposer de Jacob qui lui en faisait toujours trop pour épater la galerie.

Le salon est ici, la cuisine à droite, les chambres sont à l'étages tout comme la salle de bain, faite comme chez vous .

Je le suivis dans les escaliers qui menaient aux chambres.

la votre c'est celle de droite, la mienne est juste en face et la salle de bain est au fond du couloir.

puis- je vous demandez une chemise, il faut dire que je n'ai pas vraiment pris d'autres vêtements dans ma fuite.

Pas de soucis je vous apporte ça, me dit-il en refermant la porte de sa chambre derrière lui.

La chambre d'ami était tout en simplicité, elle aussi mais le lit était une véritable œuvre d'art .

C'était un lit à colonnes en bois sombre finement travaillés, la base des pieds était carrée et plus elle montait et plus les moulures se faisait torsadés pour finir en fines pointes pouvant servir à attacher un baldaquin .

voilà, je vous ai déposé une chemise et un de mes caleçons propres dans la salle de bain .

Je ne pus me retenir de rire.

j'ai compris je n'étais pas obligé de préciser qu'il était propre c'est bien ça ?

Oui ! En tout cas merci, je vais m'empresser de prendre une douche.

Très bien pendant ce temps je vais nous préparer quelques choses à grignoter .

Je meurs de faim.

Ça tombe bien moi aussi .

Son regard lui aussi me dévorais et une douce **brûlure** attisa tout mon corps.

Il me laissa juste assez de place entre l'encadrement de la porte et lui pour passer, non sans que je l'ai frôler avec mes fesses .

Après une bonne douche réparatrice je descendis l'escalier juste vêtue du caleçon d'Edward et de sa chemise qui m'arrivais presque à mis-cuisse.

Edward était dans la cuisine en train de préparer des spaghettis carbonara.

Juste à temps, dit-il en se retournant …. asseyes … toi !

On se tutoie maintenant ?

Excusez moi c'est … j'ai été surpris !

Y a pas de soucis, c'est plus simple de se tutoyer si tu veux.

Oui, excuse moi j'ai pas l'habitude d'avoir quelqu'un chez moi ...et ...

et encore moi dans cette tenue n'est ce pas ?

Ça te va très bien... enfin pas que la robe ne t'allait pas bien-sur … rhoo je dis n'importe quoi...

On va manger ça ira mieux.

Après un repas plutôt délicieux il fallait lui avouer , Edward monta prendre sa douche à son tour .

Je m'installai sur le banquette de fenêtre près de la bibliothèque, Edward devait aimer lire car elle débordait de livre. Depuis petite je rêvais d'avoir un coin comme celui-ci pour m'y perdre dans mes lectures.

Mon téléphone sonna et me sortit de ma rêverie.

oui allô !

…...

Ho c'est toi ?

…...

Oui je vais bien, arrête de crier !

...

non je ne suis pas devenue folle.

…..

non pour le moment je ne rentre pas .

….

oui je suis chez un ami.

…

oui je te rappelle demain .

…

très bien, oui moi aussi je t'embrasse.

Je n'avais pas vu Edward se rapprocher et me tendre une tasse de thé.

Son regard était voilé et il observait la lune.

Jacob n'avait pas l'air très content .

Heuuu … ce n'était pas Jacob, c'était mon père.

Il baissa les yeux sur moi et mes jambes relevées qui laissaient apparaître bien plus que mes cuisses.

Jacob n'a pas essayer de te joindre ?

Non et il ne le fera pas, je lui ai mis la honte devant toute sa boite , il a sans doute déjà brûlé toutes mes affaires.

Tu peux rester ici le temps qu'il te faudra tu sais ?

Mais tu me connais à peine.

Je ne demande que ça ! Te connaître.

Il se pencha et vint coller ses lèvres aux miennes, doucement,sensuellement comme pour me demander la permission. Ses lèvres étaient une vrai caresse chaude et enivrante.

Il vint se mettre à cote de moi sur la banquette posa nos tasses de thé au sol, et pris mon visage en coupe dans ses mains sans jamais rompre l'étreinte de nos lèvres.

Quand nous fûmes à bout de souffle il plongea son regard dans le mien et murmura tout bas , comme s'il se le disait à lui même.

mais où étais tu tout ce temps ?

Je me trompais juste de route.

Et il replongea sur ma bouche, tout en me soulevant pour m'emporter sur le canapé d'angle.

Ses mains se firent plus entreprenantes tout comme les miennes et très vite nous ne portions plus que nos caleçons...

Mes mains n'avaient de cesse d'explorer ses muscles bandés, tous ses muscles …

Il était parfait en tout point, de la tête au pied rien n'était à jeter et quand mes mains baladeuses atteignirent la ceinture de son caleçon il lâcha un grognement qui finit de mettre le feu à mon bas ventre.

tu veux qu'on monte ?

Oui on sera mieux que sur le canapé.

Il me souleva aussi facilement qu'une brindille et j'entourai ses hanches de mes jambes.

Aussi délicatement que la situation le pouvait il me déposa sur son lit .

Là aussi le même lit en bois sculpté, je m'y voyais déjà bien les bras et les jambes attachés à la merci complète de ce sublime lieutenant de police.

Il descendit le long de mon ventre en y déposant une myriade de petits baisers jusqu'à arriver là où il souhaitait. Il agrippa le haut du dernier rempart qui protégeai encore ma féminité et le fit descendre sur mes jambes, puis repris le chemin de ses baisers mais cette fois en partant de mon genoux et en remontant vers mon point sensible.

tu me rends folle Edward.

C'est le but ma douce.

Ne profite pas de tes galons

c'est de mes menottes que je vais profiter si tu n'arrête pas de bouger.

Je ne pus retenir plus longtemps le râle qui menaçait depuis un moment de sortir, d'autant plus qu'il venait enfin d'atteindre le point sensible de mon bas ventre .

Il avait vraiment une bouche fabuleuse et même si il faisait des prodiges j'avais une folle envie de l'embrasser, je le tirait donc pour le faire remonter juste assez pour qu'il fortte son bas ventre contre le mien et que je puisse à mon tour constater l'effet que je lui faisait, mes mains quittèrent donc son visage afin de m'attaquer à son sexe.

Il était aussi beau et dur que le reste de sa personne, et je pris un malin plaisir à aller et venir délicatement et doucement sur son membre .

Cette fois c'est toi qui va me rendre fou !

C'est le but mon doux.

Mais si tu continue comme ça je ne vais pas durer bien longtemps, ça commence à dater pour moi et puis tu es si …. désirable.

On a toute la nuit …

A ces mots j'augmentais la cadence, son souffle se fit saccader, sa voix rauque et tout en prononçant mon nom entre ses dents il se lâcha dans ma main .

Après avoir repris ses esprits il me tira sur lui pour me mettre à califourchon et m'embrasser, ses lèvres plus avides plus demandeuses plus charnelles.

Après avoir enfiler un préservatif, nous ne fîmes plus qu'un corps, s'accordant parfaitement dans nos mouvements , nos souffles, nos désirs.

Edward était un amant d'exception, il savait exactement comment faire prendre du plaisir à une femme. Il n'était pas doux mais il avait juste la bonne dose de bestialité pour ne pas me faire sentir en porcelaine. Je souffrirai sans doute demain mais je m'en fichais je n'avais jamais ressentis cela auparavant .

Alors que je montais et descendais sur son membre, qui même après un premier orgasme dans ma main n'avait rien perdu de sa superbe, lui s'affairait en baisers et en caresses passant de mon clitoris à mes fesses y déposant parfois une légère pichenette juste de quoi me faire rougir .

Nous passâmes une bonne partis de ce qui restait de la nuit à profiter de cette alchimie, il ne semblait n'y avoir aucun tabou entre nous, et tout me semblais réalisable avec lui.

Quand finalement au petit matin épuisé nous étions sur le point de nous endormir il me murmura à l'oreille .

j'étais sérieux quand je t'ai proposé de rester le temps que tu voulais ici .

Je sais, je t'en remercie.

Tu l'as déjà assez fait ma douce, en tout cas pour ce cette nuit.

Cette nuit je pouvais rajouter un mot à la liste qu'était ma vie , **Fascination .**

Fascination pour cette homme qui en si peu de temps avait déjà pris une place dans mon cœur.

C'était pour moi une **renaissance.**

Je lui avait dit plus tôt dans la soirée que j'étais son début, et si plutôt c'était lui …. lui le début de ma nouvelle vie !


End file.
